


The Baghdad Meeting

by RAVENSCORE



Series: The Appointment in Samarra [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Other, Post-The Final Problem, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, Suicidal Mycroft, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENSCORE/pseuds/RAVENSCORE
Summary: The merchant sees death in Baghdad, then runs to Samarra, where he was originally intended to meet death in the first place.  That was how the story always went.  Unless of course, he went to Sumatra and became a pirate.  But that was only the case in his delusional little brother’s parodies.***Warning for attempted suicide***





	The Baghdad Meeting

The merchant sees death in Baghdad, then runs to Samarra, where he was originally intended to meet death in the first place. That was how the story always went. Unless of course, he went to Sumatra and became a pirate. But that was only the case in his delusional little brother’s parodies.

The events at Sherrinford had been Baghdad, this was Samarra. Everything that happened had been too much. He could never escape the thought that it was all his fault. He imprisoned his sister, he lied to his parents and to his brother. He had caused so many deaths that day.

Sherlock had almost shot him. He couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if Eurus’ scheme had gone according to plan. What would happen if he had died. He couldn't help but think that everyone would be better off.

He had stopped eating. He had stopped sleeping. He had started taking pills. Pills to help him sleep, antidepressants, anxiety pills. Too many of them. Addiction ran in the family.

He locked his bathroom door behind him and pulled out the two envelopes and pieces of paper he brought. His hands were shaking as he wrote. The tremor intensified as he reached for a knife, he could have easily used his umbrella if he wanted to, it did have a blade and a gun. But he didn't want to be killed by something he loved, his umbrella and it's hidden weapons had always been what protected him. Sherlock had joked that it was his security blanket, but Mycroft shut him down with a counter statement about his scarf. The point being: Mycroft was never one for the dramatics (that was his brother's job), he figured his death should be as meaningless as his life.

He glanced over at the two tightly sealed envelopes bearing the names ‘Sherlock’ and ‘Dr. Watson’. He ignored the pain as he slit his wrists, it would be over soon. He was sure it had only been a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity before he heard his brother yelling. He hoped that he could manage to bleed out before Sherlock found him. The door crashed down. He was an idiot for assuming he would.

He was quickly losing consciousness. He managed to see a terror stricken Sherlock pull off his scarf and rip it in half without second thought and wrap the pieces around Mycroft's wrists. Sherlock had destroyed his security blanket for Mycroft’s life. He listened as his brother made an emergency call. “I've obviously already done that! I know what I'm doing! Just hurry up,” Sherlock snapped at the operator (who was clearly instructing him on how to make a tourniquet as though he were some sort of idiot).

“Come on, Mycroft.” He sat down beside his brother, propping him up and hugging him close. He held Mycroft's wrists, applying pressure to try and stop the bleeding. “Don't die. Don't die Myc, don't die.” He repeated it over and over again.

He was beginning to black out. Sherlock’s words became fuzzy, but he could still make them out. “Come on Myc, don't die. I love you. Don't die. Please, don't die.” Mycroft felt wetness on his shoulder. His brother was crying.

_The merchant sees death in Baghdad, then runs to Samarra, where he was originally intended to meet death in the first place. That was how the story always went. Unless of course, he went to Sumatra and became a pirate. But that was only the case in his delusional little brother’s parodies._

Then again, maybe this wasn't Samarra, maybe this was simply another meeting at Baghdad. And even if this was Samarra, he could always be the merchant who ran to Sumatra and became a pirate.


End file.
